Doctor Sivana
History Origin Dr. Thaddeus Sivana was a scientific genius that made him the richest man in Fawcett City. Unfortunately, he had no such luck in anything else. His unethical business practices earned him the disdain of the public, he was divorced and he was implicated in the murders of the famous archaeologists, the Batson's. He was presumed dead after the Sivana Building collapsed from arson. When Captain Marvel appeared in Fawcett, Sivana resurfaced and continued to attempt to steal Marvel's power. ''The Power of Shazam'' Sivana spent a deal of time researching every aspect of Captain Marvel: his relation to a set of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, his transformations, the Rock of Eternity, and Shazam. With the aid of his children, Thaddeus Junior and Georgia, Sivana set a trap down town at the WHIZ radiotower. Sivana announced a fake scheme where he would attach a device to the tower and polarize the Earth's ionosphere. As a result, all wireless communication, radios, satellites, television, and telephones would be under his control. All modern society would be plunged into utter chaos. When Captain Marvel arrived, Sivana trapped him in an energy cage within the radio tower. Too large to escape, Marvel would have to transform back into Batson. Sivana planned for this to happen. The tower would act as a lightning rod and shift Marvel's transformative lightning to a special receptacle. Back in his laboratory, Sivana analyzed the lightning for its precise electromagnetic frequency. With it and the hieroglyphics, Sivana would summon Black Adam, Captain Marvel's predecessor. He appealed to Adam's desire for revenge and manipulated him into fighting Captain Marvel. From a distant rooftop, Sivana then launced a miniature tracer on Marvel. Soon enough, he led his team to the a mysterious subway and cavern. Sivana then instructed Black Adam use his super strength to move Shazam's throne and reveal the portal to the Rock of Eternity. Sivana's true intent was revealed and he usurped Shazam's power. After reducing Black Adam to a 5000 year old corpse, Sivana spoke the word "Shazam" and transformed into Captain Sivana. He set out to destroy Captain Marvel once and for all. However, Batman tricked Sivana into saying "Shazam" again and was turned back to normal. Marvel then neutralized Sivana. ''The Malicious Mr. Mind! After this defeat, Dr. Sivana formed the Monster Society of Evil, a group of supervillains based in Fawcett City. While leading the Monster Society on thefts of parts needed to complete a death ray, Dr. Sivana managed to blast Batman with his Age Reversing Youth Ray. However, the Monster Society's leadership changed hands to Mr. Mind. Ever doubtful of Mr. Mind's claims, Sivana went along with the scheme and planned to double cross Mind when the death ray was completed. Mr. Mind anticipated this and changed the death ray to a growth ray. When Dr. Sivana tried to test the death ray on Mr. Mind, Mind was transformed into a giant behemoth. After boasting he had been right all along, Sivana fled the Monster Society headquarters, as did the other members. Powers None, save for his brilliant mind. Appearances * ''The Power of Shazam! * The Malicious Mr. Mind! * Mitefall! Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scientist Category:Monster Society of Evil Category:Humans Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Sivana Family